The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel and particularly to headwear, such as visors, headbands or glasses that perform several functions. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to headwear that contains earphones or headphones.
Headphones are known for converting electrical signals produced by an AM/FM radio or cassette tape player into sound waves. Their use has dramatically increased with the advent of portable AM/FM radios and cassette tape players of reduced size. Typically, headphones include a pair of earphones or speaker elements. The earphones are placed directly over the opening of the ear or inserted into the ear canal of the user. Such placement of the earphones tends to block other background or warning sounds, such that they are difficult to hear over the sound produced by the earphones. This is particularly undesirable for persons engaged in sports activities like skiing, biking or jogging where conversation or other background sounds can provide warning of potentially hazardous situations.
The headphones known in the art are also uncomfortable for many users to wear because of the positioning of the earphones. The earphones can become particularly uncomfortable when wedged inside the user's ear as required for proper operation of some earphones. The pressure on the ears from headphones that cover the ear opening can also cause discomfort for the user, particularly when used for extended periods of time. If used during sports activities, the headphones can also be easily dislodged from the ears, causing the user's attention to be directed from the sports activity and creating a potentially hazardous situation.
Using headphones while wearing other headwear such as a hat, visor, headband or glasses can also create other problems. For example, headphones can be awkward and unmanageable when used simultaneously with headwear. Removing and putting on headphones and headwear are hampered when the two are used together. Moreover, headwear can interfere with the proper operation of the headphones and vice versa. For example, headwear often fits improperly when used with headphones.
As a result there is a need for headphones that comfortably fit the user and operate properly without interfering with the useful features of headwear.
Similarly, even sunglasses can interfere with the proper operation of other headwear such as a hat, visor or headband. The application and removal is especially a problem when sunglasses and other headwear are used together. Thus, a need exists for a device that has both the features of sunglasses and a visor.